Derrière ces nuages, le soleil attendra toujours (EXO Fiction)
by Ayakko
Summary: Un autre monde rempli d'angoisse et de regrets s'ouvre à Yixing lorsqu'il doit faire face à une blessure physique irrémédiable qui le force à quitter le groupe. Perdu dans cet autre univers, il ne voit plus ceux qui sont là pour lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il refasse la rencontre de Junmyeon, six mois plus tard. *SULAY (principal) BAEKYEOL KAISOO (pour le moment)*
1. Chapter 1, Yixing, Dark Scenery

_**Vendredi 21 novembre 2017, aux alentours de 19h00, bâtiment de la S.M Entertainment.**_

Le bâtiment était quasiment vide ce soir-là. Ou plutôt complètement vide. Zhang Yixing, le jeune homme qui déambulait à travers ses couloirs en cette heure tardive ne pourrait plus jamais les traverser. Il sentait qu'il devait partir, que quelqu'un, quelque chose le pressait de partir de ce lieu, de déguerpir de ce sol qu'il n'avait plus le droit de frôler. Aujourd'hui fût le jour où il se promit de ne plus jamais entrer de nouveau dans ce bâtiment, de ne plus jamais refaire la même erreur qu'il avait faite aujourd'hui sur le compte d'espoirs démesurés.

Après que ses compositions aient essuyé un refus dans une première maison de disque, il avait décidé de retourner une nouvelle fois à la SM pour voir si ça pouvait fonctionner. Mais bien évidemment ce ne fût pas le cas. Revenir ici était une terrible erreur.

Alors qu'il traversait les couloirs comme un voleur, il se rémora chaque souvenir des scènes heureuses et malheureuses qui se trouvaient derrière chacune des portes devant lesquelles il passait furtivement tel un fantôme. En cinq ans et quelques mois maintenant, il s'était passé tellement de choses qu'il ne pouvait replacer chaque souvenir au bon endroit. Et avec onze camarades avec qui il passait auparavant le plus clair de son temps, leur nombre était incalculable.

Pourquoi se sentait-il si étranger entre ces murs ? Lorsque qu'il avait annoncé son départ, on lui avait clairement spécifié qu'il pouvait revenir par ici s'il le souhaitait, pour voir comment évolué les choses, pour rester en contact avec l'équipe et les groupes plus facilement. Mais pas pour redemander un contrat. C'était beaucoup trop demander à l'agence. Et pourtant il avait osé. Six mois après l'Evènement, il était revenu. Aujourd'hui, il se considérait comme la personne la plus idiote de cette Terre. Sans aucun doute. A l'époque, il avait clairement décidé de ne jamais revenir. Yixing avait l'esprit sensible et beaucoup trop de regrets dont il ne pouvait envisager effacer l'existence, mais qui seraient moins difficile à supporter s'il ne pénétrait pas une seconde fois dans le lieu où ils se trouvaient. Alors il avait décidé de tout quitter, de « couper les ponts » une bonne fois pour toutes.

Alors qu'il descendait les étages et se dirigeait vers la sortie, ses souvenirs remontaient avec la violence d'une vague incontrôlable. Mais ils étaient flous, illusoires. Les contours étaient imprécis et les personnes qui y jouaient n'avaient pas de visage. Son cerveau avait automatiquement occulté leur réalité pour lui causer moins de souffrance sans même qu'il en prenne conscience, comme le jour de son départ.

_C'est plutôt pratique. _

Alors qu'il descendit la dernière marche de l'escalier, il se dirigea vers la grande porte vitrée, fit un signe de tête au garde, poussa la porte aussi rapidement que possible et sentit l'air froid de Séoul sur son visage. C'était comme si la ville l'appelait à autre chose, à un changement, ou plutôt à un nouveau départ.

_Encore. _

Alors qu'il commençait à s'éloigner du bâtiment, il ne se retourna pas. Ce n'était pas nécessaire. Il avait déjà fait ses adieux il y a six mois de cela et était prêt à quitter le bâtiment sans le regarder, pour en conserver un souvenir plus flou.

Quand il atteignit l'arrêt de bus quelques minutes plus tard, il se demanda s'il devrait le prendre aujourd'hui ou non. Toute cette marche à travers le bâtiment l'avait fatigué et son unique béquille devenait presque insuffisante pour qu'il parvienne à marcher normalement ou presque.

_Ou presque. _

Mais il se devait de marcher, de trouver le courage. Il ne supportait déjà pas la vue de ce stupide bâton d'alu, il supportait encore moins de se faire transporter en permanence parce que marcher cinq cent mètres le fatiguait trop. Devenir un assisté à tout bout de champ est la chose la plus cruelle qui soit pour une personne comme lui, « à mobilité réduite ». Et pourtant c'est ce à quoi il est destiné.

Lorsqu'il vit approcher son bus avec fracas, il changea immédiatement de direction, se cramponna fermement à sa béquille et se mit à marcher. Son souffle était déjà court des efforts précédents, mais il continua tout de même. Il n'habitait pas si loin, dans peu de temps il arrivera chez lui, prendra des cachets pour endormir la douleur, ne serait-ce qu'une minute, et dormira sans vraiment savoir s'il se voudra se réveiller.

Au prochain carrefour, où les voitures rejetaient leur gaz nocifs comme jamais, il tourna à droite puis encore à droite. Il prenait un raccourci. _On peut bien tricher de temps en temps_. La « rue » dans laquelle il avait pénétré avait des allures de couloir. C'était loin d'être un grand boulevard et c'était loin d'être bien fréquenté, surtout à cette heure-ci. Mais il s'en fichait. Après tout même s'il n'était pas totalement rassuré, il n'avait jamais eu de problèmes.

Mais ça, c'était avant d'avoir une béquille et la démarche d'un vieux. A présent il était considéré comme « faible ». Ces gens-là, voyous de mauvaise souche et autres ne se souciaient pas de qui était la personne, si elle était jeune, âgée ou s'il elle avait des enfants à nourrir. En devenant ou en étant faible, on devenait une cible tant qu'on avait un portefeuille et plus si affinités. Nous sommes des « pigeons ». Une cible facile et naïve, admirablement ignorée après l'acte de violence.

Deux garçons, beaucoup plus jeunes que lui, mineurs très certainement lui bloquaient le passage étroit et sale qui donnait sur la prochaine rue, plus grande et bien mieux fréquentée. Yixing les fixait comme s'il allait les transpercer. Il les intima le plus aimablement et fermement possible de le laisser passer. Les deux gaillards étaient armés d'une batte de baseball chacun. L'un portait un bandeau à la tête, l'autre à l'épaule. Ils avaient l'air costaux, mais restaient beaucoup trop jeunes pour faire ce genre de choses.

_Y'a-t-il vraiment un âge minimal ?..._

Il les regarda encore une fois.

_Sans doute pas._

Alors qu'il se demandait ardemment ce qui les avait conduits ici, dans cette ruelle, à racketter personne après personne sans remords, il fût violemment plaqué contre le mur de gauche par celui au bandeau à la tête. Il pensait trop, et n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir. Mais son assaillant n'avait pas tant de force que ça. Il s'extirpa facilement de sa prise et s'éloigna le plus rapidement possible du mur poisseux et humide. Mais impossible pour lui de courir.

Trop faible.

_Encore. _

Alors qu'il se mit à marcher d'un pas boiteux mais efficace vers le grand boulevard dont il ne voyait qu'une partie, les deux le rattrapèrent rapidement et un le plaqua au sol violemment. Sur le ventre, il ne pouvait plus rien faire, il restait totalement impuissant. Le jeune l'écrasa alors de tout son poids et Yixing manqua encore plus d'air. Il suffoquait contre le sol dur dont les pavés lui rentraient dans les côtes quand l'autre lui arracha son sac et le jeta dans un coin. Il sentit soudain ce dernier saisir quelque chose de lourd.

_Cette fichue batte. _

Toujours écrasé par le second, il était dans une impasse. Il avait réussi avec cette saloperie de béquille à se mettre dans une impasse qui n'existait pas à la base.

Il entendit l'autre s'avancer vers lui. Encore, encore, encore un peu jusqu'à que Yixing commence à voir son ombre sur le sol.

Il était au-dessus de lui à présent.

Tous deux étaient silencieux.

Ils ne disaient rien.

Comme s'ils estimaient qu'il ne valait pas la peine qu'on lui parle.

Comme si c'était normal.

Comme s'il n'était rien.

Puis quelques secondes plus tard, ce fût le noir. A l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur de sa tête il n'y avait plus rien. Il ne se passait plus rien. L'inconscience était là, et l'avait plongé dans un profond sommeil.


	2. Chapter 2, Junmyeon, Driving Rain

_**Chapitre 2, Junmyeon, Driving Rain**_

_**Vendredi 21 novembre 2017, 19h20, dans un café.**_

Junmyeon était assis sur la banquette d'un café, tout près de la station radio dans laquelle il travaillait. C'était un travail très agréable, il avait vraiment eu de la chance de devenir MC dans cette radio après l'Évènement, il y a de cela quelques mois. C'était ce qui lui convenait le mieux finalement. Il adorait interviewer de nouvelles personnes chaque jour et tenter de résoudre les petits soucis de leurs nombreux auditeurs. Ce travail lui permettait également de chanter de temps en temps. C'était comme une pâle réplique du passé, mais cela lui faisait du bien.

Ce soir, il rentrait chez lui seul comme à son habitude. Après tout il n'habitait pas du tout dans le même quartier que son ami Kyungsoo, avec lequel il partageait ces émissions qu'il aimait tant. Il n'avait pas de petite amie à attendre, ou une petite amie qu'il l'attendait quand il sortait de l'immeuble. Donc il rentrait seul, mais passait toujours par ce petit café dans lequel il aimait se détendre, se vider la tête une fois la journée terminée. Une fois cela fait, ses pensées se dirigeaient toujours vers ses anciens camarades du groupe EXO. Il ne pouvait faire autrement, même si cela lui causait toujours un petit pincement au cœur, ils pensaient toujours à eux et priaient pour qu'ils soient tous en bonne santé et trouvent la voie qui leur correspond. Il était comme ça. Son instinct protecteur qui lui avait valu son nom de scène ne le lâcherait jamais.

Bien évidemment, il était resté en contact avec chacun d'entre eux et prenaient de leurs nouvelles régulièrement. D'ailleurs, ils avaient déjà planifié de tous se revoir dans les prochains mois. Mais certains étant à l'étranger ou très occupés, l'organisation se révélait compliquée. Mais ils y arriveraient. Junmyeon savait que chacun tenait à chacun. Leur symbiose sur scène était réelle, ils s'appréciaient tous vraiment, ce qui était très rare pour un groupe aussi nombreux que le leur. Il y avait d'ailleurs souvent des tensions, mais celles-ci étaient principalement dues à la fatigue, la pression et le manque de confiance en soi. Il n'était pas rare qu'un membre perde ses capacités pendant quelques jours sous le coup du stress. « Je n'en suis pas capable. », « Je n'y arrive plus. » étaient des phrases courantes lorsqu'ils avaient à gérer beaucoup de choses en même temps. Mais il y avait toujours un membre pour réconforter l'autre. C'était ça, finalement, la force du groupe.

Il y avait cependant un membre avec lequel les autres n'étaient plus en contact. Yixing n'avait donné aucune nouvelle depuis six mois. Il était injoignable et Junmyeon commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter pour lui. Il comprenait sa réaction, après tout Yixing était à l'origine, ou plutôt sa maladie, ses blessures étaient à l'origine de la dissolution du groupe. Bien qu'aucun membre ne lui en voulurent – Junmyeon en était certain – il se sentait sûrement mal à l'aise, son cœur rempli de remords. Yixing était le genre de personne qui détestait s'avouer vaincu, cela a dû lui causer un choc énorme, d'où son isolement des autres.

Il avait tout essayé pour tenter de savoir où il se trouvait en ce moment, mais aucune recherche n'avait abouti.

_Alors c'est vraiment comme ça ? On ne va plus jamais le revoir ?_

Les yeux dans le vague et ses pensées bien loin de la réalité, Junmyeon n'avait même pas remarqué la serveuse en face de lui qui lui demandait s'il voulait autre chose.

**« Non merci, ça ira. »** dit-il en lui adressant un petit sourire forcé.

Elle le regarda avec des yeux remplis de tristesse. Elle ne semblait pas vouloir bouger pour aller prendre d'autres commandes. Elle restait juste là, à le fixer avec une petite moue triste. Junmyeon reconnaissait bien son visage, c'était toujours elle qui la servait chaque soir.

**« Monsieur...Je peux vous poser une question ? »**

Junmyeon la regarda avec des grands yeux. « Une question ? » se répéta-t-il dans sa tête, un peu sonné. Peut-être voulait-elle savoir pourquoi il venait ici chaque soir seul, mais ce n'était pas une question à poser à un client. Ou peut-être qu'elle voulait lui parler du groupe, mais quel intérêt, ils avaient déjà tout dit il y a six mois de cela.

**« Euh...eh bien oui si vous voulez. »**

**« Je suis vraiment désolée... »**

**« Ce n'est rien, allez-y. »**

**« Eh bien...quand vous venez ici chaque soir au début vous semblez plutôt bien, mais une fois que vous êtes assis vous semblez tellement triste. Je...je...je suis vraiment désolée de vous parler de cela si soudainement, mais qu'est-ce qui vous rend si triste tout à coup quand vous prenez cette place près de cette fenêtre ? A quoi pensez-vous pour que cela se reflète sur votre visage ? Les gens qui viennent ici en général sont soit joyeux soit mécontent en rentrant, et ils le restent. Mais vous êtes l'exception... »**

Elle le scrutait à présent de ses petits yeux noirs comme si elle tentait de l'analyser mais qu'elle n'y parvenait pas.

**« Encore une fois je suis désolée, je...c'est parce que je fais des études de psychologie... »**

**« Oh je vois... »** fût la seule réponse que Junmyeon pût sortir de sa bouche. Il était vraiment surpris par sa demande pour le moins curieuse. Mais il n'aurait jamais deviné que le cours de ses pensées se reflétait sur son visage. Il ne pensait pas que ressasser tout cela le rendait si triste, mais en fait, si, c'est évident. Ils ont été sa seconde famille pendant cinq ans et l'un d'entre eux a disparu on ne sait où. Il ne pouvait pas retrouver sa seconde famille mais il pouvait retrouver Yixing. Il devait faire plus d'efforts pour le retrouver. Il devait-

**« Lee Jiyae, vous êtes priée de ne pas faire attendre les autres clients, ramenez vos fesses ! »**

Junmyeon fût stoppé net dans ses pensées par la voix tonitruante du « patron » très certainement. La serveuse en face de lui, « Jiyae », sursauta et s'excusa auprès du patron puis auprès de Junmyeon légèrement affolée.

**« Attendez euh…Jiyae. C'est parce que je pensais à des gens auxquels je tiens beaucoup. Des gens qui ne sont plus avec moi désormais, je pense que vous êtes en mesure de comprendre... »**

Il sentit que la serveuse avait bien saisi son sous-entendu à propos du groupe. Elle lui répondit avec un hochement de tête gêné et partit en courant vers une autre table.

Junmyeon, était bien trop perturbé. Tout cela l'avait bousculé et il ne savait plus vraiment où il en était. Il décida de partir plus tôt que d'habitude fuyant cet endroit où il ne faisait que broyer du noir. Il paya rapidement puis sortit. Un vent glacial lui caressa le visage de plein fouet. La pluie sera bientôt là. Il serra plus fort son écharpe autour de son cou, descendit son bonnet sur ses oreilles, puis commença à marcher.

Alors qu'il descendait la grande avenue pour rejoindre son appartement, il décida de prendre un autre chemin. Il était usé de passer en permanence devant les mêmes magasins, de traverser les mêmes places et de longer les mêmes parcs. Il avait envie de changer d'air. Le froid hivernal le transperçait mais il avait définitivement besoin.

Sur le chemin, il repensa à sa petite conversation avec la serveuse quelques minutes plus tôt puis réfléchit. Il savait où il devait aller avant de rentrer. A la prochaine rue, il prit à gauche puis continua vers un parc où il se rendait souvent avec le groupe lorsqu'ils avaient quelques heures de liberté. Il marchait sans faire vraiment attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Il n'en avait pas besoin, il connaissait le chemin par cœur.

Une fois arrivé à destination, il ouvrit le petit portillon, traversa le parc, et s'assit sur un banc. Il était tellement glacé qu'il n'y resta pas bien longtemps. Le vent se levait de plus en plus, l'averse était proche, il devait vite partir d'ici. Il se sentait de toute façon incapable de rester des heures. Mentalement parlant, c'était une épreuve. Faire face à tous ces souvenirs était trop dur, et ce peu importe à quel point on est fort ou indifférent aux choses, Junmyeon en était persuadé.

Il marcha lentement vers la sortie. Aussi vite arrivé, aussi vite reparti. Il ne savait plus vraiment pourquoi il était venu là. Chercher des réponses peut-être ? Mais lesquelles ? A part des arbres et des souvenirs douloureux, il n'y avait rien ici. Cela ne l'aiderait en rien. Au lieu de rêvasser sur le passé, il ferait mieux de se concentrer sur le présent pour retrouver Yixing.

Il stoppa soudain son avancée, ferma les yeux puis souffla un coup pour se libérer physiquement de ses angoisses, et rouvrit les yeux.

_Oui c'est le plus important._

Une fois le portail rouillé franchi, il prit la route qui le mènerait à son immeuble. Il avait besoin de se reposer. Alors qu'il rejoignait le prochain grand boulevard il sentit comme si quelqu'un l'appelait. C'était un sentiment indescriptible.

_Ca y est je deviens complètement fou, c'est tout ce qu'il me fallait. _

Malgré cette pensée, il scruta tout de même les recoins de l'allée pour en « avoir le cœur net ». Et il se rendit rapidement compte que cette sensation fugace n'avait été qu'un rêve produit par son imagination. La fatigue sans doute. Mais son sentiment avait été tellement fort qu'il fût presque surpris de ne rien trouver de suspect.

…

_Je vais rentrer avant qu'on m'envoie à l'asile_.

Il reprit donc sa marche et continua de traverser le boulevard. Les rues étaient presque vide, alors qu'il n'était pas si tard que ça. L'hiver était rude cette année, les gens ne sortaient plus beaucoup. La ville avait pourtant installé quelques lampes chauffantes à quelques endroits stratégiques, comme sur les terrasses, mais cela n'incitait pas plus les gens à sortir de leurs appartements, bien chauffés pour la plupart.

_Les lampes… _

Traversé par cette pensée, son regard s'attarda davantage sur les coins lumineux. C'est fou comme le corps est réactif. Il aperçut alors presque immédiatement un objet bizarre en alu à la sortie d'une petite ruelle. La lumière du lampadaire était faible et vacillante, il ne parvenait pas à identifier l'objet de sa position. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien être ? Bien trop curieux et poussé par ce sentiment si vif qui tenait encore sa poitrine, il décida d'aller voir de plus près.

Jamais de la vie, il n'aurait pu prévoir cet instant. C'était comme si tout s'était effondrait autour de lui puis que tout s'était reconstruit, comme si son esprit s'était retiré de la réalité pour y revenir quelques secondes plus tard.

Ses yeux lui dictèrent tel un automate ce qu'il voyait. Une personne et un bout d'alu.

Le bout d'alu, c'était sa béquille.

La personne, c'était Yixing.

Ce qui lui permettait de marcher chaque jour avait été tordu comme du simple fil de fer, comme si l'état de son ami n'était déjà pas assez terrible, il fallait qu'ils s'acharnent sur ça aussi.

Junmyeon était figé sur place. Il avait tout de suite reconnu son vieil ami. Ses cheveux bruns légèrement bouclés étaient tachés de sang. Son visage d'ordinaire si lisse et blanc était déformé par le rouge terne de son sang. Il avait reçu un très gros coup à la tête vu la petite flaque de sang au sol qui encerclait cette dernière, et ses vêtements étaient déchirés par endroits. Il avait dû se défendre sérieusement.

Immobile, devant le corps de son ami qu'il ne reconnaissait plus, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, incontrôlables. Il se reprit rapidement, il ne pouvait se résoudre à pleurer maintenant. Il se pencha sur son corps gisant en prenant son téléphone d'une main tremblante. De petits frissons traversèrent sa peau et c'est dans cet état lamentable qu'il tendit sa main vers celle inerte de son ami et la serra le plus fort possible. « Yixing…Yixing tu m'entends ? Presse ma main si tu m'entends. ». Il n'eut aucune réponse. Le corps de son ami ne laissait entrevoir aucune réaction. Junmyeon cru défaillir.

_Ce n'est pas toi qui es dans un sale état, reprends-toi. _

Il tapa tant bien que mal le numéro qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu utiliser et porta son téléphone à son oreille.

**« Allô ? … Non il est inconscient … S'il respire ? … »**

Les mains de Junmyeon tremblaient d'effroi alors qu'il se concentrait sur les consignes de la personne au bout du fil. Il posa sa tête sur la poitrine de Yixing et pria les dieux pour que celle-ci se soulève. Après quelques secondes il sentit quelque chose. Sa respiration saccadée se ralentit légèrement, il se sentait légèrement soulagé.

**« Oui il respire … Bien … C'est compris … Oui je reste près de lui … Bien … Faites vite s'il-vous-plaît … »**

Junmyeon resta quinze minutes auprès de Yixing sans que rien ne se passe. Il était toujours inconscient. Mais il respirait. C'était tout ce qui comptait. Il serra alors sa main encore plus fort qu'il ne le faisait déjà. Tentative désespérée de le ramener ici avec lui, dans cette rue noire et poisseuse.

Mais le vent amena soudainement la pluie. Il ne sût pas quoi faire au départ, il devait absolument protéger le corps de Yixing pour ne pas qu'il se refroidisse encore plus, mais il ne pouvait pas le bouger, au risque d'aggraver la situation. Il décida donc d'étendre sa veste sur son corps, c'était la seule chose à faire même si cela aurait peu d'effet. Puis il s'assit à côté de lui et entreprit de laver un peu son visage avec l'eau de la pluie et son mouchoir. Alors qu'il frottait délicatement son front puis ses joues, il entendit le bruit d'une ambulance résonner au loin. Ils seraient bientôt là. Cela le rassura. Il se pencha vers l'oreille de Yixing et lui chuchota qu'il serait bientôt sauvé. Même s'il savait très bien qu'il ne l'entendait, il y tenait.

L'ambulance arriva dans un crissement de pneu qui aurait pu réveiller un mort et trois personnes sortirent en trombe dans la petite ruelle. Alors qu'ils se précipitèrent vers le corps meurtri de son ami, Junmyeon fut directement éjecté du tableau. Dans cette situation, il ne servait à rien.

Ils lui administrèrent rapidement les premiers soins puis le placèrent avec précaution sur une civière. Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années se tourna alors vers lui. Junmyeon se dit qu'elle avait dû voir bien pire. Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes, elle semblait essayer d'analyser l'état mental dans lequel il se trouvait pour adapter ses mots, son ton. Elle retira ses lunettes recouvertes de buée et de gouttelettes d'eau, puis lui adressa enfin la parole.

**« Vous voulez accompagner le blessé ? »**

Junmyeon ne réagit pas tout de suite. Ses yeux suivaient le corps de son ami comme un radar. Il voulait détacher son regard, mais il en était incapable.

**« Monsieur vous allez bien ? »**

Il sursauta légèrement.

**« Pardon, vous disiez ? »**

Elle fit quelques pas vers lui pour avoir toute son attention.

**« Vous êtes un ami proche du blessé ? Vous voulez l'accompagner à l'hôpital ? »**

Elle avait penché sa tête, l'air inquiète. Il tourna finalement sa tête vers elle, émergeant peu à peu de sa courte transe.

**« Ex-excusez-moi, oui bien sûr évidemment. »**

Il se dirigea rapidement vers l'ambulance puis se retourna une dernière fois. Les tâches de sang étaient toujours là malgré la pluie, comme indélébiles. Il secoua la tête pour oublier cette dernière vision et monta dans le véhicule, tremblant de peur et non de froid.


	3. Chapter 3, Baekhyun, The Masked Love

_**Chapitre 3, Baekhyun & Chanyeol, The Masked Love**_

Quand Baekhyun et Chanyeol se sont rencontrés pour la première fois, ce fût comme une évidence que celle-ci serait le premier fruit d'une longue amitié. Ce jour-là, ils se sont regardés pendant de longues minutes. De longues minutes qui n'avaient semblé qu'être que quelques secondes. Un sentiment avait naquit dans leurs cœurs, mais ils ne savaient pas vraiment de quoi il s'agissait et ne n'avaient pas pris le temps de se poser plus de questions. Ils savaient juste qu'ils allaient s'apprécier, c'était certain. Les deux esprits vivaces et loin d'être introvertis avaient alors commencé à parler – de leurs goûts musicaux, de leur vie, de comment ils sont arrivés ici. Petit à petit à petit leur relation s'est approfondie. Ils passaient de plus en plus de temps ensemble, parce qu'ensemble, ils se sentaient bien. C'était assez simple finalement. Enfin, peut-être pas autant qu'on ne le croit.

_**Vendredi 21 novembre 2017, 17h15, dans un appartement d'un quartier résidentiel de Séoul-Ouest**_

_**Baekhyun**_

Baekhyun venait de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Chanyeol, _Channie_ comme il aimait l'appeler et ne prêtait pas vraiment attention aux images qui défilaient sur l'écran télévisé. Perdu dans ses pensées, il réfléchissait. Sans même sans rendre compte, Baekhyun avait l'habitude de faire des points sur sa vie à des moments incongrus. Chanyeol trouvait cela plus que curieux, mais peu importe, il pensait à lui. A eux. A leur vie depuis toutes ces années.

Tout de suite très intrigué, Chanyeol secoua légèrement son épaule sur laquelle Baekhyun semblait assoupi. Baekhyun savait à quel point son amant était doué pour lire dans ses pensées. Chanyeol se tourna donc vers lui en fronçant les sourcils, une petite moue sur le visage.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » **

Baekhyun ne répondit pas tout de suite. Sa voix était si douce, si simplement mais magnifiquement belle. Il le trouvait tellement adorable quand il adoptait cette expression et ne le connaissait que trop bien. _Comment-a-t-il su ?_

**« Channie... »**

**« Oui »**

**« Je...c'est compliqué. »**

**« Je t'écoute chéri, je suis prêt à répondre à toutes tes questions idiotes, c'est bon vas-y. »**

Il lui adressa un grand sourire qui le fit rougir. Il soupira et lui sourit à son tour, les yeux perdus dans le reflet des gouttelettes qui recouvraient la fenêtre, puis se décida enfin à poser sa question.

**« Channie, pourquoi sommes-nous ensemble ? »**

Chanyeol ne répondit pas tout de suite, apparemment bien trop amusé par les paroles de son amant. Baekhyun, lui, ne trouvait ça pas drôle du tout.

**« Tu as de drôles de réflexions, comme d'habitude, comment peux-tu te poser autant de questions ? Je ne te comprendrai jamais ! » **

Chanyeol commença à rire comme un enfant. Ses rires étaient tellement forts qu'il devait se tenir le ventre pour faire passer la douleur, il n'était pas prêt de s'arrêter. Baekhyun quant à lui tenta de rester sérieux, mais dès que Chanyeol commence à rire, lui-même ne peut s'empêcher de rire également. Il tenta tout de même de rester stoïque en pensant à un truc vraiment sérieux, du genre le cours du won ces jours-ci (dont il ne savait rien d'ailleurs) pour que cet idiot réponde à sa fichue question. Et lorsqu'il vit la tête de son petit-ami, Chanyeol arrêta de rire immédiatement. Mais Baekhyun voyait bien qu'il riait encore à l'intérieur. Ses petits yeux encore pétillants le trahissait magnifiquement. _Pourquoi suis-je avec un idiot qui rigole quand je pense des trucs sérieux ?_ Bonne question.

A sa grande surprise, cet imbécile se mit à froncer les sourcils, le regard au plafond, et posa un doigt sur son menton. Baekhyun souleva un sourcil, un poil déconcerté.

_Je crois qu'il réfléchit. Haha. Mon dieu._

Baekhyun l'observait continuer ardemment sa tâche pour, apparemment, tenter de répondre à sa question. Des « mmh mmh » sortaient de la bouche de Chanyeol alors que celui-ci « réfléchissait ». Baekhyun se retenait de rire devant son petit-ami au comble de l'idiotie mais souriait de toutes ses dents en le regardant. Son amant baissa soudainement les yeux vers lui, comme s'il avait repéré ce sourire qu'il aimait tant, le regardant amoureusement, un sourire toujours gravé sur le visage.

**« Parce qu'on s'aime ? »**

Baekhyun apprécia immédiatement sa réponse et le pris dans ses bras en murmurant un « Oui » dans le creux de son oreille. L'étreinte que son amant lui adressa en retour le fit frissonner, même après quatre ans de vie de couple. Chanyeol lui demanda alors pourquoi il lui avait posé la question s'il connaissait déjà la réponse, mais Baekhyun ne répondit rien. Au lieu de cela, il continua ses réflexions. Il stoppa alors son étreinte et se dégagea de son petit-ami pour lui faire face.

**« Pourquoi on s'aime ? »**

_**Chanyeol**_

Il posait ses questions tel un enfant se questionnant sur la vie. « Papa, comment on fait les bébés ? » « Papa, pourquoi on fait la guerre ? ». En général, le papa en question avait beaucoup de mal à répondre. Chanyeol se sentait exactement dans la même position. Il avait envie de lui dire qu'il ne savait pas, ou plutôt qu'il n'y avait pas d'explication à ce genre de choses, mais il savait que le grand enfant en face de lui qui le fixait sérieusement, les yeux emplis d'un regard sincère, n'allait pas rester sans restes. Comme pour un enfant, c'était des questions importantes auxquelles on se devait de répondre au risque qu'elles le hantent jour et nuit. Baekhyun était comme ça et Chanyeol le savait bien.

Il soupira et se remit à réfléchir. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon dont il pouvait expliquer l'inexplicable. Il se mit alors à chercher dans ses souvenirs. Ceux qui étaient restés ancrés depuis leur rencontre jusqu'à aujourd'hui, cinq ans plus tard. Alors qu'il fouillait sans relâche en souriant parfois aux bêtises de son petit-ami, il tomba sur le jour où tout avait basculé entre eux. Le souvenir avait eu du mal à remonter, cette journée fût si spéciale à ses yeux que les bribes de pensées correspondantes étaient bien caché au fond d'un des innombrables tiroirs.

Il souriait, les yeux dans le vague, en repensant à cette journée, cette soirée, cette nuit.

**« Baekhyun »**

**Baekhyun**

Il dit son prénom, comme cela, de sa voix douce et grave à la fois. Le reflet du soleil flottait toujours sur son visage, accompagné de son petit sourire malicieux qu'il aimait tant.

**« Tu te souviens du jour où on s'est mis ensemble ? »**

Oui, il s'en souvenait. Bien sûr, quelle question stupide. Il y a des choses qui ne s'oublient pas, et celle-ci faisait partie des meilleures. C'est alors qu'il chavira dans l'océan profond de ses souvenirs pour chercher cet instant, cet instant où tout avait basculé.

_**Vendredi 21 novembre 2013, 18h20, Séoul**_

_**Baekhyun**_

**« Channie, on va au cinéma ce soir ? Il y a un film que je veux absolument voir, et nous sommes libres pour une fois ! »**

Baekhyun n'avait pas l'habitude d'être aussi enjoué pour tout. Parfois il pouvait même être très froid. Disons qu'il avait besoin d'être seul de temps en temps pour écouter le silence tout simplement. Et quand on ne lui accordait pas ces instants, il pouvait devenir d'une humeur exécrable.

Mais avec Chanyeol c'était différent. Quand ils étaient ensemble, ou qu'ils prévoyaient une sortie, il se sentait heureux sans même s'en rendre compte. Parce que, parce que...il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il s'en fichait éperdument. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aimait pas traîner avec d'autres, au contraire il appréciait énormément les membres du groupe et était proche de beaucoup. Mais être en compagnie de Chanyeol était quelque peu différent, il y avait quelque chose d'inexplicable qui les reliait, un peu comme Sehunnie et Luhan peut-être. Enfin il n'en était pas sûr, il se savait pas vraiment.

Baekhyun était vraiment excité à l'idée de cette petite sortie, cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas pu profiter d'une soirée sans contraintes. Mais plus il regardait Chanyeol, plus le visage de celui-ci se décomposait, complètement attristé.

**« Ah... » **commença à murmurer Chanyeol, gêné. **« Je suis désolé Baek, je vais à une fête avec Jonghyun & Key ce soir. Ils m'ont gentiment invité, je ne peux pas... »**

C'était comme si son visage se décomposait vraiment. Il ne supportait apparemment pas l'idée de savoir son ami seul à cause de lui. Baekhyun le savait et voulait tenter de le rassurer un peu à ce propos mais il se sentait tout aussi désappointé.

**« Ah...Oh... »**

_Baekhyun allez remet ton cerveau en route, idiot, imbécile._

Il tenta d'émettre un rire, pour signifier qu'il était content pour lui, qu'il était sûr qu'il allait bien s'amuser, mais il sonna faux. Terriblement faux.

_Merde._

_**Chanyeol**_

Chanyeol le fixa de ses grands yeux noirs puis regarda soudainement son portable. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

**« Ah, c'est pas vrai... »** Il reporta son regard sur Baekhyun. **« Il, il faut vite que j'y aille, désolé ! » **Il rejeta un coup d'œil sur son portable, pour être sûr de ne pas avoir halluciné, le temps passait tellement vite avec Baekhyun. **« Ah déjà 18h20, je suis hyper en retard, je suis vraiment désolé, on ira le voir une prochaine fois, d'accord ? »** Il lui adressa un grand sourire gêné, puis commença à marcher en direction de la station de métro. Il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Il ne trouva que cette chose si classique à dire. Il s'en voulait vraiment de laisser son ami en plan, mais ne pouvait pas décommander pour ça. Il voulait rester respectueux. Alors qu'il courrait comme un fou, il se retourna vivement vers son ami et le salua.

**« A demain Baek ! » **

Il se mit à courir à toute vitesse vers la station de métro. Il était beaucoup trop négligeant avec les horaires, arriver en retard était une de ses spécialités et tout le monde s'en plaignait.

_Tout ça c'est à cause de ce nain des montagnes. _

Il continua sur sa lancée et rentra de justesse, s'excusant autour de lui de son entrée un peu violente.

_Ce gosse, il est tellement petit, comment peut-il tout le temps me mettre en retard. _

Tout ce flux de pensées outrageuses envers son ami était compensé par un autre montrant toute l'affection qu'il avait envers lui. Ils s'entendaient tellement bien, Chanyeol ne pouvait imaginer ne plus le voir chaque jour, ou pire ne plus être son ami.

…

_Il n'empêche que c'est un nain._

_**Baekhyun **_

_Stalker stalker stalker stalker stalker je suis un sale stalker. Ma vie est géniale. _

Oui chers amis, Baehkhyun s'est discrètement introduit dans le même métro que son ami. Bien évidemment il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, il devait savoir ce qu'il allait faire au juste à cette fête. Plus les jours passaient, plus Baekhyun devenait obsédé par les activités de son ami. Il avait l'impression de se transformer en véritable toutou à le suivre partout. Un véritable chien qui cherche la trace de son maître…ou plutôt de son âme sœur. Ok ça craint.

Alors que Baekhyun regardait Chanyeol de loin, caché derrière une femme de deux fois son tour taille. Il ne risquait pas d'être vu, c'est sûr. Il l'observait toujours quand il le vit soudain retirer ses écouteurs et s'avancer vers la sortie. Il allait en faire autant quand tout à coup une minuscule chose s'accrocha à son jean, et n'était pas prêt de le lâcher. Il tourna vivement le regard vers son assaillant : un mini toutou blanc qui lançait des cris à travers tout le wagon. _J'hallucine_. Baekhyun n'avait aucune idée de ce qui lui voulait mais ce modèle réduit n'allait pas gâcher sa traque, ça non. Il secoua la jambe pour qu'il le lâche mais la petite bête lui lança un regard noir. Il aimait beaucoup les bêtes en temps normal mais il devait avouer que ce chien, pour le coup, n'était qu'une petite chose stupide qui allait tout simplement tout foutre en l'air. Baekhyun commençait à s'énerver, les portes menaçaient de se refermer à tout moment. Et la grosse dame, la propriétaire de la chose, ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, même sous les regards outrés des passagers et le regard assassin de Baekhyun.

**« Ah c'est pas vrai ! »**

Il était hors de lui. Tant pis pour le caniche, il l'embarquerait avec lui. Il lui lança un sale regard pour lui spécifier qu'il allait passer un sale quart d'heure sans sa maman tout seul dans la noirceur des couloirs du métro s'il ne lâchait pas sa jambe immédiatement. _Tu l'auras voulu le nain._

Il se mit à courir vers les portes qui étaient sur le point de se refermer sur lui. Il tira tellement fort que les crocs de la bête cédèrent.

**« Aaaaaaaah »**

Il avait pris tellement d'élan qu'il se ramassa joliment sur le sol.

**« Merde. »**

Il se releva difficilement, un peu fatigué de toutes ces petites péripéties. Il chercha instinctivement Chanyeol des yeux mais ne le trouva pas. Il n'avait pas été assez rapide, son ami avait sûrement déjà monté les escaliers. Il se mit à courir en direction de ceux-ci et grimpa les marches quatre par quatre malgré la douleur lancinante qui emprisonnait un de ces genoux. Arrivé en haut il regarda autour de lui, il ne connaissait pas du tout ce coin-là de la ville. Il se mit à marcher, trop essoufflé pour courir et traversa la rue quand il aperçut une petite tête aux cheveux bruns parsemés de reflets roux au loin qui semblait chercher quelque chose. Il entreprit de le suivre quand il buta contre quelqu'un. Il se retrouva de nouveau à terre. Encore et toujours.

**« Ah pardon pardon, je m'excuse je t'ai pas vu je cherch- Baekhyun ? »**

Baekhyun encore un peu sonné tourna la tête vers le jeune homme qui lui parlait. Un blond pas plus grand que lui le fixait avec un regard surpris.

_Oh non._

**« Jonghyun tiens doooonc que fais-tu ici, c'est aussi ton jour de repos ? »**

**« Ah euh oui mais c'est plutôt à toi que je devrai demander ça tu viens à la fête ce soir ? »**

**« Je-ah oui Chanyeol m'a demandé de venir, il ne peut plus se passer de moi haha ! »**

…

_MAIS FERME TA GRANDE GUEULE BAEK._

Jonghyun ne répondit pas à sa boutade.

Baekhyun ressentit l'intense envie de s'enterrer sous terre pour toujours.

**« Ah bon ? ... Mais c'est justement lui que j'étais en train de chercher. Je lui avais dit que je le retrouverais ici mais je ne le vois pas…tu ne l'as pas vu par hasard ? Ah mais tu es venu avec lui non ? »**

Baekhyun se sentait plus qu'oppressé, il ne savait plus quoi dire. Jamais il n'avait été invité à cette fête et jamais il ne le serait. Il se sentait plus idiot que jamais. _Shit shit shit shit shit._

**« Ah non je ne l'ai pas vu non, pas le moins du monde. »**

Un petit mensonge, ça ne fait de mal à personne.

**« Ah il doit être en retard alors…je vais l'appeler, tu l'attends avec moi ? »**

**« Ah non j'ai une course à faire avant, je vais me dépêcher d'aller la faire d'ailleurs. Hum » **

Il ne parvenait même plus à s'exprimer correctement. Son cerveau s'était mis en pilote automatique face à Jonghyun, qu'il appréciait pourtant. Toute son attention était consacrée à savoir comment il allait bien pouvoir retrouver Chanyeol. L'amour nous ferme aux autres parfois. Et Baekhyun trouvait cela terrible et inquiétant. L'esprit uniquement tourné vers son objectif, il décida de vite déguerpir d'ici avant qu'il ne finisse par dire vraiment n'importe quoi au petit mais charismatique chanteur qui devait d'ailleurs déjà le soupçonnait de n'aligner que des excuses qui ne valaient rien.

**« Très bien eh bien je te laisse, tu sais où c'est ? »**

**« Oui ne t'inquiètes pas, si je me perds je t'appelle, à tout à l'heure ! »**

Il lui adressa un léger sourire puis s'enfuit comme un voleur dans le combini d'en face. Il était exténué, suivre Chanyeol ne posait pas autant de problèmes d'habitude, les dieux sont contre lui. Il saisit rapidement une canette de café qu'il alla vite payer à la caisse puis ressortit. La caféine lui fit un bien fou et remis un peu ses idées en place. Il ne savait plus par où commencer. Pour le moment il ne faisait que se frapper mentalement à l'idée de ce qu'il était en train de faire et commença à douter de l'efficacité de ses actions.

De retour dans la rue il laissa son regard englobé les foules qui se pressaient de rentrer chez elles. Il faisait presque totalement noir, il ne voyait plus grand-chose. Il décida de s'avancer un peu, encore et encore pendant plusieurs centaines de mètres quand son regard s'attarda sur une grande silhouette qui se découpait dans la lumière des magasins encore ouverts. C'était lui, assurément. Les doutes de Baekhyun s'envolèrent à mesure qu'il augmentait le rythme de ses pas.

Puis, il l'aperçut clairement, appuyé contre un mur, visiblement fatigué de ses recherches quand il sorti son portable de sa poche pour le porter à son oreille. C'est sûrement Jonghyun qui l'appelle. Non il ne faut pas qu'il aille le voir sinon il ne pourra plus le suivre aussi facilement. Baekhyun ne savait plus quoi faire.

Peut-être devrait-il rentrer, tout cela ne mènerait à rien après tout. Ce qu'il verrait à la fête n'allait sûrement pas lui faire plaisir, il ne ferait que se morfondre dans son désespoir déjà grandissant.

Une trentaine de secondes passa quand il vit son ami sourire et raccrocher d'un geste rapide. Son ami commença à s'éloigner du mur pour rejoindre la rue d'en face. Il allait retrouver Jonghyun et Baekhyun courrait à sa perte.

Alors qu'il le regardait s'éloigner sans bouger, les pieds comme vissés dans le sol, il s'accroupit dans un mouvement brusque, au milieu de la rue, la tête baissée sur ses genoux. Il était lassé de faire tout ça, lassé de suivre partout un fantasme qui ne deviendrait jamais réalité. Il ferma les yeux. Etait-il vraiment venu jusqu'ici pour rien ?

Certainement pas.

Il prit alors son courage à deux mains et rouvrit les yeux. C'était comme si le monde avait changé. Il releva la tête, décidé. Il se mit alors à marcher rapidement en direction de son ami, qui s'éloignait toujours plus. A mesure que lui s'approchait, son cœur battait toujours plus fort, il ne savait pas pourquoi, il allait juste lui parler comme tous les autres jours.

Mais ce jour ne serait peut-être pas comme les autres.

Oui, il serait sûrement différent.

A force d'agir, on finit par ne plus savoir pourquoi on agit. C'est dans cette rue, accroupi au milieu de la foule que Baekhyun s'en était aperçu. Il avait tout et rien fait à la fois pour se présenter à son ami sous un autre angle. Il n'avait fait que l'épier comme un renard bien peu rusé, derrière un masque pourtant toujours présent. Mais le plus rusé ne se cache pas, au contraire il se montre à la vue de tous pour qu'aucun doute sur ses véritables intentions ne soit jamais prononcé.

Baekhyun n'était pas rusé. Son masque était inutile.

Et aujourd'hui, l'unique voie qui s'offre à lui est d'arrêter de cacher ses sentiments derrière ce masque fait d'amitié sincère. Car à chaque jour qui passe, le masque devient plus fragile, plus fin, plus transparent.

Ce n'est pas que son amitié envers lui s'amoindri. C'est simplement qu'autre chose commence à prendre de plus en plus de place, comme si son cœur allait exploser d'un moment à l'autre.

Il le sentait. Aujourd'hui serait peut-être le jour où le masque se briserait définitivement.

Et il avançait, encore et encore, jusqu'à enfin l'atteindre, l'atteindre pour de vrai.

Le cœur de ses rêves. La raison de ses troubles.

Il lui attrapa fermement le poignet et prononça deux mots. Ceux qui allaient mettre Chanyeol à la même hauteur que lui. Ceux qui allaient définitivement terminer leur histoire ou en commencer une nouvelle. Ceux qui stopperaient sa course qui semblait infinie. Et quand il se retournera, Baekhyun le dévisagera d'un regard nouveau, car il avait compris. Il avait compris ce qu'il devait faire.

**« Attends-moi. »**


	4. Chapter 4, Yixing, Moods

_**Chapitre 3, Yixing, Moods**_

_**Samedi 22 novembre 2017, 5h23, un hôpital de Séoul.**_

Yixing, assis dans un lit d'hôpital, une terrible douleur à la tête et à sa jambe gauche, avait froid, terriblement froid. Il n'y avait pas que la chambre qui était mal chauffée, les draps rêches, glacés, et la fièvre qui le lancinaient depuis plusieurs heures y étaient aussi pour quelque chose. Il avait froid partout. A l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur. Si bien qu'il eut la désagréable impression qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais ressentir la moindre chaleur. C'était étrange, mais cela ne l'étonnait point. Après tout, il suffisait de prendre un peu de recul : sa vie ne valait plus grand chose, tant mieux si ce Froid l'emportait. Mais cela faisait bien une heure qu'il sentait les secondes défiler et pourtant, il ne partait toujours pas.

_Ce n'est pas encore pour aujourd'hui._

Cette pensée, il était sûr de l'avoir formulé lui-même mais, en même temps, elle lui semblait particulièrement étrangère, comme si quelque chose le raccrochait encore à ce monde. Son corps peut-être. Après tout physiquement il était toujours là mais son âme ou on ne sait quoi en revanche, il n'en savait rien.

Ce n'est qu'après de longues heures qu'il parvint à laisser ses pensées sombres de côté. Il ne suffit que d'un instant, d'une courte éclipse de cette lune de pensées plus noires que la nuit, pour que sa fatigue extrême et ses antidouleurs ne l'emporte finalement dans les bras de Morphée.

Mais il ne semblait pas paisible, son visage était comme crispé dans une position désagréable, peu naturelle. Qui sait quels rêves étranges et obscurs faisait-il par cette nuit de novembre.

_**Dimanche 23 novembre 2017, 18h06.**_

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, bien des heures plus tard, il se sentit bien mieux. Certes il avait l'impression que le bourreau dont il avait rêvé cette nuit lui sciait la tête pour de vrai, mais à l'intérieur il se sentait mieux. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. C'était un sentiment très étrange et inattendu.

_Pourquoi ?_

A cette pensée, il ouvrit les yeux. Ce ne fût pas facile au départ, car un bandage lui barrait quasiment l'œil droit. Et puis il n'avait pas dormi plus de dix heures d'affilées, son angoisse inconsciente prenant le dessus.

_Même dormir, je ne suis pas capable de le faire correctement._

Il était donc toujours très fatigué et se sentait mou comme de la guimauve.

_Je déteste la guimauve._

Alors qu'il ouvrait progressivement les yeux, il sentit une chaleur. Plus il ouvrait les yeux, plus son esprit émergeait d'un sommeil qui lui avait semblé durer plusieurs années. Il avait l'impression de découvrir un nouvel environnement, de recommencer quelque chose du début, comme si le tableau de sa vie était désormais d'un blanc immaculé…mais passons, quelque chose l'intriguait toujours, cette chaleur au bout de ses doigts qui visiblement ne provenait pas d'un simple radiateur mais d'un humain : il sentait de la chaleur humaine. Immobile jusqu'à présent, ses yeux en quasi fonctionnement, il commençait à sentir de nouveau les choses. Son sens du toucher revenait à grand pas, il entendait quelques bruits aussi, mais pas grand-chose juste un petit bourdonnement incompréhensible, quand soudain il sentit quelque chose au niveau de sa main. Une _autre_ main. Il comprit rapidement que la chaleur venait de là. Il se demandait bien qui cela pouvait bien être vu que sa famille était en Chine. Alors qu'il recouvrait peu à peu la vue, il tourna son regard vers une autre direction que ce stupide plafond blanc terriblement ennuyeux. D'abord à gauche, mais il n'y avait rien, seulement une petite fenêtre qui laissait paraître des gouttelettes d'eau à sa surface et un ciel noir éclairé par une lune quasiment pleine. Puis il tourna sa tête à droite et vit quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Une silhouette d'abord, puis un visage, une peau pâle, des cheveux noirs et des yeux...tout aussi noirs, enfin il n'en était pas sûr. Surtout que la personne en question était habillée tout en noir.

_Toi, tu me facilites pas la tâche pour recouvrer le moral._

Il ricana intérieurement de sa remarque. Il se sentait vraiment idiot, mais de plus en plus alerte et en possession de son corps et de ses pensées. C'est comme si sa personnalité refaisait surface petit à petit en même temps que ses sens.

_Bon c'est qui ce gars putain_

**« Yixing, Yixing, hé Yixing tu m'entends ? »**

_Tu répètes mon prénom encore une fois sans t'être présenté, mon pied valide dans ta gueule._

Il se sentait mieux, mais était d'une humeur exécrable. Chaque parole, chaque geste d'autrui le frustrait encore et encore. Mais il aimait cette chaleur. Il l'aimait car elle lui sembler presque familière. Il avait l'impression de la redécouvrir, même s'il n'avait aucune idée de qui elle provenait.

_Je suis vraiment étrange._

**« Héééé Yixing ! »**

_Ce gars commence sérieusement à m'énerver._

La curieuse silhouette noire qu'il distinguait toujours aussi difficilement secouait violemment sa main à présent. Yixing ne parvenait plus à distinguer la douce chaleur qui frôlait sa peau il y a quelques instants. Ce n'était plus du tout agréable maintenant.

_Et je n'aime pas être dérangé à mon réveil._

L'inconnu connu continuait toujours frénétiquement son geste, comme en proie à un moment de panique.

_Vraiment pas._

Yixing essaya alors de parler, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. A vrai dire, il ne parvenait même pas à mouvoir ses lèvres. Son corps entier n'était pas encore réveillé, comme anesthésié. Il comprit alors d'où venait la détresse que cette personne dégageait. Elle a dû prendre peur quand elle a vu les yeux menaçants et affolés de Yixing ne s'accordant pas avec l'expression de son visage.

_Il a peut-être cru que je ne pouvais plus respirer._

Toute cette petite agitation continuait de réveiller son corps, sa vue devenait de plus en plus claire. Il sentait que dans les secondes à venir il pourrait enfin voir cette silhouette de ses propres yeux clairs, et non de ces faux yeux embrumés et faibles.

Des pas dans le couloir se firent alors entendre et Yixing vit une femme ouvrir violemment la porte toute de blanc vêtue, une infirmière très certainement. Il avait encore du mal à distinguer nettement les formes. Elle s'approcha rapidement de son lit puis fixa directement son visage. Elle avait de beaux yeux marron soleil. Cela lui réchauffa un peu le cœur, mais chaque geste brusque le perturbait. Il percevait le monde au ralenti, il avait une bonne douzaine de train de retard dans l'analyse de son environnement. Il détestait cela, être en retard.

**« Ce n'est rien monsieur Kim, il vient tout juste de se réveiller. A cause du traumatisme cérébral, son corps a du mal à recouvrir toutes ses fonctions motrices normalement. »**

L'autre silhouette sombre la regardait fixement, complètement terrifié, quand son visage se détendit au son des paroles de l'infirmière. Il avait oublié l'espace d'un instant son existence mais pouvait à présent le détailler clairement. Des cheveux noirs. Entièrement noirs.

**« Oh je vois, très bien, merci beaucoup, je me suis inquiété pour rien. »**

Il avait une voix douce et compatissante. Il détestait cela, la compassion. Mais cette voix, même de dos cet homme lui rappelait étrangement quelqu'un, mais il était tout bonnement incapable de s'en souvenir. Il voulait connaître son identité, définitivement.

L'homme en noir parlait toujours avec l'infirmière, Yixing n'entendait pas très bien ou plutôt ne faisait pas attention à leur conversation, il se concentrait plutôt sur cet homme et attendait qu'il se retourne pour distinguer correctement son visage.

**« Merci pour tout madame, à tout à l'heure »**

Quand, enfin, il se retourna, ce fût le drame. Le drame de sa vie.

_Impossible._

Yixing vit un magnifique sourire fleurir sur le visage de l'homme en noir. Ce sourire, il l'aurait reconnu entre milles.

_Lui._

**« Hééé Yixing je suis content que tu sois réveillé ! Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne parviens pas encore à parler, c'est normal, ne t'en fait pas ok ? Tu m'entends n'est-ce pas ? Cligne des yeux si tu m'entends. »**

_Cette voix._

**« Yixing ? »**

_Cet air inquiet comme greffé sur le visage._

**« Yixing, il ne faut pas que tu paniques ok ? Je suis certain que tu entends ce que je dis. »**

_Jun._

Yixing, complètement abasourdi et plongé dans ses pensées entendait bien distinctement tout ce qu'il lui disait. Il cligna des yeux. Deux fois.

**« Haaaaa, enfin tu me réponds ! Je suis soulagé. »**

Junmyeon lui prit alors délicatement la main et la pressa longuement pour le rassurer. Une nouvelle vague de chaleur traversa le corps de Yixing, comme il y a quelques minutes. C'était comme si son ami se retenait de le prendre dans ses bras. Mais étaient-ils toujours amis ? Que faisait-il là ? Pourquoi ?

Cela faisait six mois maintenant qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus mais Yixing avait l'impression que cela faisait des années. A l'époque, il avait clairement décidé de ne pas revoir les membres après sa démission forcée de l'agence, surtout Junmyeon. Le revoir ici, six mois après, tel un ange gardien sortant de nulle part, c'était bien trop brutal pour lui. Il n'était pas prêt. Il ne supporterait pas une heure de plus en sa compagnie. Non pas parce qu'il le détestait, mais parce qu'il l'aimait. Et c'était lui-même qui avait brisé tout ce qu'ils avaient construit ensemble et avec les autres. Il n'était pas assez fort pour lui faire face. Depuis ce jour, il fuyait désespérément ce à quoi il tenait le plus, parce qu'il ne les méritait pas et ne les mériterait plus. Junmyeon en faisait partie.

Yixing ne se sentait pas bien. Face à lui, il ne sentait pas bien. Cette main serrant si fort la sienne était tellement chaude, si étrangement réelle. Il n'y croyait pas. Il était perdu. Pris de toutes parts par des émotions diverses et impossibles, il n'y arrivait plus.

Il n'avait pas le droit.

_Stop._

Yixing retira sa main le plus violemment qu'il pût de celle de son vieil ami, comme pris d'une angoisse qui le dépassait.

Il vit tout de suite l'air étonné puis abattu de Junmyeon, un regard triste montrant toute son incompréhension planté dans le sien. Un regard noir, perçant, mais lumineux. Comment toute cette lumière pouvait émaner de ce regard si sombre.

**« Yixing, je…je sais que tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que je sois là. En vérité, c'est moi qui t'es découvert gisant dans cette ruelle, après ton agression. Je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est tombé sur moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis tombé sur toi, mais c'est comme ça, je ne peux rien y faire Yixing, je suis désolé. Je sais que tu ne voulais pas nous revoir, me revoir, mais… »**

Son vis-à-vis semblait hésiter à dire ses prochaines paroles. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il voulait essayer de parler, mais ses lèvres ne daignaient produire le moindre mouvement.

_Parler pour lui dire quoi ?_

**« Ne t'inquiète pas Yixing, je vais m'en aller. De toute façon je n'ai pas réussi à obtenir l'autorisation de rester ici pour la nuit. Je reviendrai te voir demain, même si tu ne le souhaites pas, je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça hein. »**

Un sourire triste se forma sur ses lèvres. Yixing était presque sûr de n'avoir jamais vu un sourire aussi triste…reflétant sûrement un cœur déchiré. Il s'en voulait. Il s'en voulait de lui infliger cela. Il était un parfait égoïste. Mais l'égoïsme est parfois légitime pour survivre. Enfin d'après lui en tout cas.

Junmyeon se leva de la chaise installée juste à côté de lui et se dirigea vers la porte, le pas lent, une trench bleu marine sur le bras.

_Trop lent._

Il se retourna tout aussi lentement avant de franchir la porte, comme s'il ne voulait pas encore le laisser seul.

_Je suis le pire._

**« Au fait, j'ai prévenu ta famille en Chine. Ils ne peuvent pas se déplacer pour les raisons que tu connais mais ils pensent bien évidemment très fort à toi. Ils t'appelleront très bientôt. Ta mère va bien, son état est stable.»**

**« … »**

**« Je… »**

Il s'arrêta brutalement, comme s'il allait dire une bêtise.

**« Remets-toi vite. A demain Yixing. »**

Il franchit la porte.

Son visage d'ange disparu.

Yixing brûlait de l'intérieur. Tout ce qu'il savait de lui brûlait. Il ne savait plus qui il était. Qui pouvait-il bien être pour faire autant de mal à une personne ?

_**Lundi 24 novembre 2017, 6h02.**_

Le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé sur Séoul mais Yixing était déjà réveillé. Pas par sa faute cette fois-ci, mais par l'autre abruti de la chambre 341 qui hurlait à la mort dans les couloirs, sûrement sujet à des hallucinations.

_Le pays du matin calme, mon cul._

Il était encore de mauvaise humeur. Dorénavant tout le frustrait, il était devenu hyper sensible à la moindre action des autres, encore plus que la veille.

_A cran._

Il se fichait éperdument de sa blessure, mais les souvenirs de l'agression le hantaient atrocement. En vérité, ce n'est pas l'agression en elle-même qui le frustrait, mais bien le fait que celle-ci ai un effet incontrôlable et continu sur lui. Il voulait contrôler ses émotions, absolument. Mais il avait beau s'en persuader, il n'y parvenait pas et n'y parviendrait sûrement pas sans aide. Il comprenait mieux à présent pourquoi les personnes ayant été agressées avaient tendance à aller voir un psy, mais curieusement il n'était pas du tout sûr que ce genre de thérapie lui apporte une aide quelconque.

_Aller voir un psy pour lui dire quoi ?_

Il n'en savait fichtrement rien, après tout il n'avait jamais consulté ce genre de personne. Il n'avait qu'en tête les préjugés des séries télévisées où la personne en question se couchait sur un canapé d'un air déprimé en racontant sa vie dans les moindres détails pour s'en plaindre ensuite. Très peu pour lui.

_Les préjugés sont vraiment vicieux._

_Bref._

Il entendit des pas précipités dans les couloirs. Sûrement ceux des infirmières tentant de raisonner le type qui l'avait dérangé dans son sommeil. Constatant l'état de son patient voisin, Yixing se dit que, peut-être, son état à lui n'était pas tant à plaindre que ça.

_**Lundi 24 novembre 2017, 18h55.**_

Junmyeon ne lui avait pas rendu visite une nouvelle fois finalement. Cela rendait Yixing un peu triste mais ne l'étonnait point vu la cruauté dont il avait fait preuve la veille. Toute personne à peu près bien constituée réagirait comme il l'a fait. C'est une réaction purement humaine. Il regrettait son geste, mais ce qu'il avait fait comprendre à Junmyeon n'était pas faux. Il ne pouvait pas. Il n'avait pas le droit de le garder près de lui. Pas lui.

**« Monsieur, monsieur ! Veuillez quitter ce couloir, les visites sont terminées, vous ne pouvez pas aller déranger le patient, je suis désolée je dois vous demandez de partir…Monsieur ! »**

Yixing sursauta face aux violents cris de la secrétaire qui semblait courir désespérément après une personne en retard pour lui demander de quitter les lieux. Il trouvait cela un peu cruel, peut-être que cette personne a été très occupée pendant la journée et qu'elle ne pouvait venir que maintenant. Peut-être que c'était un père très occupé qui allait voir sa fille malade. Il était à nouveau de mauvaise humeur.

**« Monsieur, vous ne pouvez pas, arrêtez-vous ou j'appelle le service de sécurité ! »**

Les pas de l'homme en question se rapprochaient de plus en plus de la chambre de Yixing, il allait sûrement le voir passer. Il était proche du but si elle ne se décidait pas à appeler le service de sécurité.

_Allez, vas-y mets-lui la pâtée mec !_

Il avait l'impression de suivre un feuilleton télévisé passionnant.

Yixing se désespère lui-même. C'est officiel.

**« Haa, haa, haaaaaaaa, enfin je suis arrivé jusqu'à ta chambre ! Pourquoi est-elle aussi loin ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon à cause de cette harpie ! »**

_Que dis-tu._

Il s'approcha de plus en plus. Essoufflé jusqu'au bout, il enleva rapidement sa veste, le trench bleu marine de la veille, et pris une chaise pour venir la poser auprès du lit de Yixing.

_Qui es-tu. _

**« Je suis désolé, on n'a eu plein de soucis à la radio aujourd'hui. C'était une journée un peu horrible je dois dire. »** Il ria légèrement.

_Je sais qui tu es, un mec borné. Un foutu mec borné._

**« Junmyeon, pourquoi es-tu revenu ? »**

Il le regarda, une moue perplexe sur le visage puis baissa son regard pour contempler ses chaussures, gêné.

**« Je t'avais dit que je reviendrai te voir. Je sais que tu ne veux pas mais…j'ai bien réfléchi. Toute la soirée d'hier, toute la journée d'aujourd'hui et…j'en suis venu à la conclusion que je voulais vraiment t'aider. Donc je m'en fiche. »**

Yixing leva soudainement son regard sur son ami. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien compris.

**« Tu t'en fiches de quoi ? »**

**« Je me fiche que tu ne veuilles pas me voir. »**

**« Pardon ? »**

**« Si tu joues les durs avec moi et avec les autres, alors je jouerai les durs avec toi. Moi aussi j'ai décidé de faire ce qu'il me plaît. Et ce qu'il me plaît, là, maintenant, c'est de t'aider.»**

**« Comment peux-tu m'aider si tu restes près de moi ? »**

**« Tu te mens à toi-même depuis le début Yixing. Tu as envie de te faire aider, comme tout le monde. C'est normal de ressentir ça. »**

**« Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je me mens à moi-même ? »**

**« Tu ne souris plus Yixing. »**

**« Quoi… »**

**« Une personne qui ne souris plus à besoin de se faire aider. Du moins c'est mon avis. »**

**« Je… » **

**« Il n'y a pas de honte à se faire aider. Tu n'aies pas obligé de voir un spécialiste, parfois… »**

Le regard virant de droite à gauche, son ancien ami semblait chercher les mots. Les mots adéquats pour lui dire ce qu'il pensait. Le regard de Yixing s'attarda malgré lui sur le trench bleu marine qu'il avait remarqué à sa première visite. Pourquoi cette simple veste lui rappelait quelque chose ? Pourquoi ? Quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent de nouveau, Yixing perdit le fil des choses définitivement. Le ciel était en bas, la mer était au-dessus. Rien n'avait de sens.

Junmyeon se leva de sa chaise pour s'approcher un peu plus. Il était de debout là, et ne disait rien. Il le fixait simplement et Yixing également. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard du sien, même s'il le voulait à tout prix. C'était hors de sa portée. Tout ceci était hors de son contrôle. Yixing était perdu, perdu tel un naufragé échoué une île déserte dont il ne connaissait pas encore les dangers.

**« Parfois il suffit d'un ami. »**

Mais dont il connaissait les coins sûrs.


	5. Chapter 5, Junmyeon, To Start Over

_**Chapitre 5, Junmyeon, To Shatter & Start over**_

_**Lundi 24 novembre 2017, 19h15, un hôpital de Séoul **_

Yixing était le genre de personne à toujours regarder ses interlocuteurs dans les yeux, sans jamais ciller du regard une seule seconde. C'était sa façon à lui de prouver à l'autre qu'il était sincère. Il ne mentait jamais, à part quand cela ne concernait que sa propre personne. Junmyeon se souvenait des semaines entières de souffrance que son ami endurait pour le groupe sans jamais s'en plaindre, niant la douleur jusqu'au bout. Yixing ne voyait que l'intérêt collectif : le groupe et les fans. Il pouvait passer des heures à lire les lettres des fans. Il essayait toujours d'en lire un maximum peu importe la langue, parce qu'il a toujours été persuadé que les sentiments peuvent traverser librement les frontières. Il avait ce côté un peu romantique.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs minutes que Junmyeon ne regardait plus Yixing. Il était beaucoup trop gêné par sa précédente remarque et n'avait pas la force d'affronter le malaise qui s'installait petit à petit entre lui et son ami. Il se rendit alors que compte qu'il parlait de lui au passé. Comme s'il n'était plus, alors qu'il était là, à moins d'un mètre de lui, bel et bien vivant.

Face à cette remarque intérieure, il s'agita sur sa chaise. Il sentait cette fois-ci qu'il devait vraiment faire quelque chose. Il devait montrer à Yixing qu'il pouvait l'aider, l'aider concrètement. Car il en été persuadé. Tapi au fond de lui, l'ancien Yixing ne demandait qu'à se réveiller, se manifestant sûrement de temps à autres, voulant dégager au plus vite cette personne froide qui semblait éternellement brisée par le remord. Les gens changent en surface, mais restent les mêmes au fond. Il arrêta alors de se tortiller de manière ridicule et leva les yeux vers son ami, déterminé à lui dire ce qu'il pensait.

**« Yixing. »**

Son ami allongé leva des yeux mornes et fatigués dans sa direction. Il semblait comme…absent. Mais une étincelle presque imperceptible logeait au fond de ses yeux, il en était certain. Junmyeon ne s'attarda pas plus sur la question et attendit patiemment sa réponse. Et au fur et à mesure que Yixing prennait conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire, ses yeux s'écarquillaient toujours plus. Il ne parvenait à réagir normalement à cause de sa blessure. Junmyeon sentait que tous les sens de son ami allongé et blessé retourner au ralenti, comme s'il se réveillait d'un long sommeil une seconde fois.

**« Ou-…oui ? »**

Il le regardait dans les yeux à présent. Il ne semblait plus du tout absent.

_C'est vraiment pas le moment de faire ta fiotte Junmyeon. _

C'était peine perdue, il n'y arriverait jamais.

**« Je… »**

_Ok. _

**« Je veux que tu viennes habiter chez moi le temps que tu guérisses. »**

Une autre étincelle traversa le regard de son ami, plus prononcée et moins éphémère. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent de surprise pendant quelques instants. Il ne semblait ne plus comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Alors que Junmyeon voulait tenter de le calmer, son ami réagit avant lui et secoua frénétiquement sa tête de gauche à droite, comme voulant chasser un mauvais rêve. Une fois qu'il rouvrit les yeux, il tourna son regard vers Junmyeon qui ne savait plus quoi faire sur cette Terre. Son incompréhension avait été remplacée par un regard tranchant, presque accusateur qui le passait aux rayons-x, comme pour savoir dans quel piège son ancien ami chercher à l'entraîner. Junmyeon n'aurait jamais deviné que l'on puisse passer d'un état à un autre diamétralement opposé avec une telle rapidité. Il retint sa respiration de frayeur.

**« Junmyeon. »**

Il avait prononcé son prénom d'une manière si calme et froide à la fois. Tellement, que son corps fût traversé par une série de frissons désagréables. Ses mains se mirent à trembler légèrement, il avait peur de son propre ami, la personne la plus gentille qu'il connaissait et qu'il ne connaît plus.

Yixing tourna la tête vers la fenêtre pendant quelques secondes, puis planta son regard encore glacé par une haine palpable dans le sien.

Nouveaux frissons.

Nouveaux regrets.

Nouvelle envie de s'enfuir à l'autre bout de l'univers.

_Respire. _

**« Je ne guérirai jamais, tu le sais. »**

Silence.

Ses paroles provoquèrent sur sa peau et dans son cœur des effets bien pires que les frissons précédents. Le cerveau de Junmyeon était resté bloqué à la phrase de son ami et fût incapable de formuler la moindre réponse, le moindre geste, le moindre son. Il se sentit délaissé de tout pouvoir d'agir alors qu'il était revenu ici si déterminé à changer les choses pour ne plus voir toute cette souffrance. Pour ne plus avoir à parler avec cette autre personne collée par-dessus celle de son ami. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner, il avait déjà dit tant de choses, même si ce n'était que quelques mots, il en avait déjà tant dis, il ne pouvait se permettre de revenir en arrière. Il devait trouver quelque chose à redire, n'importe quoi, il n'avait plus le choix, prisonnier à vie de ses sentiments.

Son regard parcourut tout le corps de Yixing. Il détailla les bandages au niveau de son thorax puis remonta pour bien s'attarder sur le bandage qui entourait tout le haut de son crâne, cachant la moitié d'un de ses yeux sombres. Yixing sentit son regard et posa des yeux lourds de reproche sur son ancien ami. Junmyeon l'ignora et le regarda dans les yeux. Il adoucit alors son regard, comme pour chercher à provoquer le peu de douceur qui restait encore tapi derrière le cœur du blessé.

**« Je ne te parle pas de cette blessure-là. »**

Perplexité. Etonnement. Incompréhension. C'était tout ce qu'il lisait sur le visage de son ami. L'agressivité, la froideur, la haine, il n'en voyait même plus l'ombre. Comme quoi, il se cache. Ce n'est pas lui. Cet autre, il ne peut sûrement plus le supporter.

Junmyeon se surprit à penser qu'il était bien plus mignon comme ça, mais chassa vite cette pensée qui ne se prêter pas au contexte. Quel sérieux.

**« De quoi me parles-tu alors ? »**

_De toi idiot. _

**« Tu ne souris plus. »**

L'attitude surprise de Yixing se substitua à un air lassé et un regard désapprobateur. Junmyeon soupira.

**« Pardon ? Tu ne m'as pas déjà dit ça il y a même pas deux minutes ? »**

_N'essaie pas de faire pas semblant d'être agressif. Tu n'y arrives pas. _

Il ne voulait rien lâcher rien, tout ça n'est que du cinéma, de la pure comédie. Rien de cela ne fonctionne face à la sincérité. Il allait détruire le mur qui l'entourait dont il percevait déjà, il en était certain, une légère fissure qui ne demandait qu'à être ravagée définitivement.

**« Depuis que je t'ai revu, tu ne souris plus Yixing, ça ne…ça ne sied pas à ton visage et à ta personnalité. »**

_Comment puis-je lui dire autrement ?_

**« Quelle personnalité ? »**

_C'est pourtant si simple. _

**« Le Yixing que je connaissais n'est plus, c'est tout. »**

_Il ne va pas comprendre. _

**« Et alors ? »**

_Je le savais. _

**« Et alors je veux qu'il revienne d'entre les morts, un problème ? »**

Yixing tripotait sa main droite : il semblait légèrement stressé mais gardait un regard dur.

**« Ouais. »**

_Menteur._

**« Je t'écoute. »**

Yixing tripotait ses deux mains à présent. Ces gestes manifestaient une angoisse qui prenait dangereusement forme sur son visage si fin : il fixait un point quelconque sur le mur situé juste en face de lui quand il tourna d'un coup sa tête vers lui avant de baisser les yeux, honteux des paroles qu'il s'apprêtait à prononcer.

**« Je vais accepter ta proposition. »**

L'espace d'une seconde, Junmyeon se sentit défaillir. Le cœur ravagé par tant d'émotions contradictoires. _Et moi je vais mourir de joie. _

**« Pourquoi ne l'acceptes-tu pas maintenant ? »**

**« Parce que ça me pose problème je viens de te le dire. »**

**« Alors pourquoi t'apprêtes-tu à accepter ? »**

**« Parce que t'as foutrement raison. Et ça, c'est un problème. »**

**« Arrêtes de te poser des questions tu veux ? »**

**« Je n'y arrive pas. »**

**« Je t'aiderai. »**

**« Tu emploies encore ce verbe et je refuse ta foutue proposition. »**

**« … »**

**« Tu ne t'en poses pas toi ? »**

**« De quoi ? »**

**« Des questions imbécile. »**

**« Si, mais sûrement moins que toi. »**

_**Lundi 24 novembre 2017, 19h43, dans le métro. **_

_Si heureux. _

_Je suis si heureux. _

_Pourquoi ça me rend aussi heureux ?_

_**Lundi 24 novembre 2017, 19h46, dans le métro.**_

_Je fais peine, on dirait une fille qui s'excite à l'idée que son copain vienne enfin chez elle._

_Sérieusement._

_Les films, c'était beau quand j'avais douze ans. _

_**Lundi 24 novembre 2017, 19h50, dans le métro. **_

_C'est quoi mon foutu problème avec lui en fait ?_

_**Lundi 24 novembre 2017, 19h51, toujours dans le métro.**_

_Il m'énerve. _

_**Lundi 24 novembre 2017, 19h52, encore et toujours dans ce (putain) de métro.**_

« RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH. »

Junmyeon se leva violemment de son siège, terrorisant la moitié des personnes présentes, et sorti le plus rapidement possible de ce wagon qui l'étouffait. Il avait besoin de retourner chez lui et de s'allonger sur son canapé tout en mangeant tout ce qui serait à portée (même le canapé s'il le faut) pour se calmer. Une douche aussi, il avait besoin d'une bonne douche froide pour se punir de sa stupidité maladive.

_**Lundi 24 novembre 2017, 20h15, appartement de Junmyeon.**_

Junmyeon enfila la clé dans la serrure, poussa rapidement la porte, jeta ses chaussures dans l'entrée, et s'affaissa comme une larve sur le canapé, extenué.

_Qu'est ce qui m'a pris ?_

Jour après jour Junmyeon s'étonnait de lui-même. Il avait l'habitude de dire les choses franchement, en tant que leader il le fallait, ce n'est pas quelque chose qui lui est inconnue. Mais il n'a jamais vraiment réussi à _se _dire les choses, à assumer ses pensées, ses sentiments. Et aujourd'hui, pour la première fois de sa vie, il a prononcé à haute voix ce que son cœur lui disait tout bas : se rapprocher de Yixing.

Il a eu l'orgueil de penser qu'il _pouvait _l'aider, qu'il avait besoin de lui. Quel égoïsme. Il est toujours difficile de se lancer, d'oser quelque chose qui semble simple mais qui est au fond très compliqué à assumer et à réaliser. Mais aujourd'hui il avait réussi. Il avait l'impression d'avoir gagné une bataille. Mais seulement la bataille. Il lui restait encore la guerre. Il ne sait pas encore s'il s'en sent capable. La première bataille fût déjà si difficile. Mais il le voulait à tout prix. Il le voulait, lui, à ses côtés. Il croyait avoir cessé de l'aimer, mais ce n'était qu'une rangée d'illusions. Encore une fois, il s'était menti à lui-même. Maintenant, il fallait l'assumer.

_Mais comment gagner la guerre ?_

Les paroles sont bien belles, faut-il encore les mettre en œuvre. La première bataille était gagnée, il ne pouvait plus battre en retraite. Il y a des sentiments griffonnés au crayon et d'autres à l'encre indélébile. Certains peuvent s'effacer, d'autres jamais.

_**Mardi 25 Novembre 2017, 9h23, dans le métro en route vers la station radio.**_

Stress.

Peur.

Panique.

Junmyeon venait de téléphoner à l'hôpital pour leur expliquer la situation, qu'il voulait héberger son ami chez lui. Il leur avait alors demandé quand Yixing serait en mesure de sortir de l'hôpital. Vu sa guérison étonnamment rapide, il serait libre de partir le lendemain soir, à condition qu'une infirmière le visite chaque jour pour lui changer ses bandages.

_Demain soir._

_Mon Dieu._

La vision d'une corde pendue au plafond de la cabine de métro avec une chaise posée au-dessous surgit subitement dans son esprit. Il se demandait encore comment il avait pu oser lui demander de venir habiter chez lui. Il a dû le prendre pour un fou, surtout dans son état de « Je me fous du monde autant que je me fous de vous bande d'abrutis. ». Alors dans ce cas pourquoi avait-il accepté ? Aurait-il eu, l'espace d'un instant, la véritable _envie_ d'habiter chez lui quelques temps ?

_Qu'on m'amène cette corde._

_Et cette foutue chaise_

_Et…_

Les portes du métro s'ouvrirent brusquement, le coupant dans ses pensées. Une masse impressionnante de gens se déversa. Il tourna vivement la tête et reconnu sa station. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il été déjà arrivé, perdu dans ses pensées sans queue ni tête. Il sortit rapidement, aspiré par la foule, puis monta les marches deux à deux. Il avait besoin d'air. Cette journée allait être longue, tout comme celle de demain.

_**Mardi 25 Novembre 2017, 15h30, pendant les pubs sur Radio K&S **_

Il ne tenait plus. Il devait en parler à quelqu'un. Maintenant. Mais comment aborder la chose ? Comment pouvait-il évoquer Yixing ? Non. Non il ne l'évoquera pas. Il n'était pas encore prêt à expliquer les choses clairement.

**« Kyungsoo »**

Il s'attendit à ce que son ami de toujours lève ses grands yeux vers lui, mais celui-ci lâcha juste un « Mmm ? » par automatisme, totalement absorbé par l'écran lumineux de son téléphone. Ses doigts effleuraient l'écran tactile à une vitesse impressionnante. Junmyeon savait déjà à qui il parlait.

**« Kyungsoooooooo »**

_Mais lève tes yeux svp_

**« Mais quoi ? »**

**« Je sais que tu m'écoutes pas quand t'envoie des messages à Jongin. »**

Il leva enfin les yeux vers lui. Enfin bon, juste le temps de prononcer une phrase très hypocrite.

**« Mais si mais si, je t'écoute. »**

_Ah bon._

**« Non. »**

**« Si. »**

**« Non. »**

**« Mais… »**

Junmyeon avait touché un point sensible. Il savait que son ami ne voulait pas engager une conversation sur Jongin. Rien que son prénom signifiait pour lui « _Attention terrain glissant._ », tellement il en était raide dingue sans jamais avoir réussi à l'avouer. Junmyeon n'était plus très sûr que son ami soit d'un grand secours.

Mais quoiqu'il en soit, Kyungsoo posa enfin son portable sur la table, le fixant toujours du coin de l'œil, accordant au moins 50% de son attention à Junmyeon.

**« Bon ok, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »**

**« Demain. »**

**« Quoi, demain ? »**

**« Demain, quelqu'un va venir habiter chez moi. »**

Les yeux de son ami s'écarquillèrent encore plus que ce qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Attention de Kyungsoo envers Junmyeon : 70%

**« Quooooooi comment ça ? Tu as enfin trouvé une petite amie et tu ne me le dis même pas ? Je me sens tellement trahi ! »**

Kyungsoo souriait de toutes ses dents. Il semblait heureux pour Junmyeon, même s'il n'avait sûrement pas vraiment prévu cela. Mais il n'y était pas du tout. Junmyeon afficha une mine désappointée pour faire comprendre à son ami qu'il se trompait. Ce dernier leva les yeux et essaya autre chose.

**« Mmmh, ce n'est pas ça. Aaaah, un petit ami peut-être ? »**

_Hahahaha._

_Non._

_Non surtout pas._

**« Eh bien…c'est plus compliqué que ça. »**

**Fin des pubs dans une minute !**

**« Mais dépêche-toi de me dire qui c'est…ou ce que c'est…Bref alleeez »**

_Qu'est-ce que je fais._

**« C'est un ami à toi ? A nous ? Que t'héberge parce qu'il n'a plus de boulot ? Un inconnu ? Non quand même pas… »**

**Fin des pubs dans trente secondes !**

_Trente secondes._

Junmyeon n'y tenait plus. Il fallait qu'il parle Il le fallait absolument sinon il allait devenir fou.

**« Kyungsoo je suis désolé de ne t'en avoir jamais parlé. Vraiment désolé. Mais l'autre jour j'ai trouvé quelqu'un de gravement blessé en rentrant de la station. J'ai appelé une ambulance, je suis allé avec lui à l'hôpital. Il ne va pas bien. Il est dépressif et agressif. Tu ne devineras jamais qui est cette personne. Je ne peux pas te le dire. Je…c'est trop important, je lui ai promis. Mais quand le temps sera venu tu sauras. Je te le promets. »**

**10, 9, 8**

Trois secondes, c'est le temps qu'il a fallu à Kyungsoo pour que l'info parvienne à son cerveau.

**7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1**

Sept secondes, c'est le temps qu'il a fallu à Kyungsoo pour réaliser ce que son ami venait de lui dire. Junmyeon le voyait dans son regard, comme mille fois étonné et un million de fois triste.

Anéantis.

_Il sait._

**Start.**


End file.
